English cricket team in the West Indies in 2013–14
The England cricket team toured the West Indies from 25 February to 13 March 2014, playing a three-match One Day International series and three T20I matches against the West Indies team. England won the ODI series 2–1, with the West Indies winning the T20 series by the same score. In the third ODI, England batsman Joe Root broke his right thumb when he was hit by the third ball of his innings, but went on to make a century; however, the injury was deemed serious enough to rule him out of the T20I series. England captain Stuart Broad injured his knee in the first T20 match, meaning that Eoin Morgan captained the squad for the remaining games. Squads Tour matches UWI Vice Chancellor's XI vs England XI | team2 = UWI Vice Chancellor's XI | score1 = 290/8 (50 overs) | runs1 = Joe Root 104* (104) | wickets1 = Akeem Dewar 3/67 (10 overs) | score2 = 261/7 (50 overs) | runs2 = Kyle Corbin 105 (102) | wickets2 = James Tredwell 3/39 (9 overs) | venue = Sir Vivian Richards Stadium, Antigua | umpires = Bernard Joseph (WI) and Carl Tuckett (WI) | motm = | toss = UWI Vice Chancellor's XI won the toss and elected to field. | report = Scorecard | result = England XI won by 29 runs | rain = | notes = }} ODI series 1st ODI | team2 = | score1 = 269/6 (50 overs) | runs1 = Dwayne Bravo 87* (91) | wickets1 = Tim Bresnan 3/68 (10 overs) | score2 = 254/6 (50 overs) | runs2 = Michael Lumb 106 (117) | wickets2 = Sunil Narine 2/36 (10 overs) | result = West Indies won by 15 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Sir Vivian Richards Stadium, Antigua | umpires = Gregory Brathwaite (WI) and Marais Erasmus (SA) | motm = Dwayne Bravo (WI) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Moeen Ali and Michael Lumb (both Eng) made their ODI debuts.'' *''Lumb's century was the highest score on debut in an ODI for England. }} 2nd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 159 (44.2 overs) | runs1 = Lendl Simmons 70 (98) | wickets1 = Stephen Parry 3/32 (10 overs) | score2 = 163/7 (44.5 overs) | runs2 = Michael Lumb 39 (60) | wickets2 = Nikita Miller 2/28 (10 overs) | result = England won by 3 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Sir Vivian Richards Stadium, Antigua | umpires = Rod Tucker (Aus) and Joel Wilson (WI) | motm = Stephen Parry (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = Stephen Parry (Eng) made his ODI debut. }} 3rd ODI | team2 = | score1 = 303/6 (50 overs) | runs1 = Joe Root 107 (122) | wickets1 = Dwayne Bravo 3/60 (10 overs) | score2 = 278 (47.4 overs) | runs2 = Denesh Ramdin 128 (109) | wickets2 = Tim Bresnan 3/45 (8.4 overs) | result = England won by 25 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Sir Vivian Richards Stadium, Antigua | umpires = Marais Erasmus (SA) and Joel Wilson (WI) | motm = Joe Root (Eng) | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Rain interrupted the England innings, but with no loss of overs. | notes = }} T20I series 1st T20I | team2 = | score1 = 170/3 (20 overs) | runs1 = Marlon Samuels 69* (46) | wickets1 = Ravi Bopara 2/23 (4 overs) | score2 = 143/9 (20 overs) | runs2 = Tim Bresnan 47* (29) | wickets2 = Samuel Badree 3/17 (4 overs) | result = West Indies won by 27 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Kensington Oval, Bridgetown, Barbados | umpires = Peter Nero (WI) and Joel Wilson (WI) | motm = Marlon Samuels (WI) | toss = West Indies won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} 2nd T20I | team2 = | score1 = 152/7 (20 overs) | runs1 = Jos Buttler 67 (43) | wickets1 = Krishmar Santokie 4/21 (4 overs) | score2 = 155/5 (18.5 overs) | runs2 = Chris Gayle 36 (30) | wickets2 = Tim Bresnan 2/51 (3.5 overs) | result = West Indies won by 5 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Kensington Oval, Bridgetown, Barbados | umpires = Gregory Brathwaite (WI) and Peter Nero (WI) | motm = Krishmar Santokie (WI) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Rain stopped play for 45 minutes after 14.3 overs of the England innings, but no overs were lost. | notes = Moeen Ali and Stephen Parry (both Eng) made their T20I debuts. }} 3rd T20I | team2 = | score1 = 165/6 (20 overs) | runs1 = Michael Lumb 63 (40) | wickets1 = Krishmar Santokie 2/27 (4 overs) | score2 = 160/7 (20 overs) | runs2 = Lendl Simmons 69 (55) | wickets2 = Chris Jordan 3/39 (4 overs) | result = England won by 5 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Kensington Oval, Bridgetown, Barbados | umpires = Gregory Brathwaite (WI) and Joel Wilson (WI) | motm = Chris Jordan (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = Sheldon Cottrell (WI) made his T20I debut. }} 2013-14 Category:International cricket competitions in 2013–14 England Category:2014 in English cricket Category:2014 in West Indian cricket